Lost and found
by Marvel Fanboy
Summary: what happens when Ava loses the love of her life and what will she do when she finds out he is still alive? i know i am bad at summarys but feel free to review as I could use your advice to help in the future storys. spider/tiger.
1. The True Hero

Ultimate Spiderman is owned by marvel which is owned by Disney. I just got this idea for my first fan fiction and I am really into this TV series.

Chapter 1 (the true hero)

The villains of New York have assembled to talk about the one creepy wall crawling hero.

'We need to do something about spider-man; his team are always messing up our plans and how can we live with him around,' Yelled Wizard.

'I say we take the spider out, with him gone his team won't be able to react to us taking what we want,' said the Green Goblin

'I have an idea' Doom stated as he explained the plan 'every villain that spider-man knows must work together to kill him, including Glactus, Venom and Sandman. We will make sure spider-man doesn't leave alive, am I understood.'

Every villain there nodded and they put their plan into practise the next week.

Ring, ring went the watch Peter had around his hand as he picked it up and saw a picture of Nick Fury.

'What do you want Nick' Peter asked in a sleepy voice.

'Peter almost all the villains in New York want your blood. This is no joke we will have the team pick you-' Nick said before being interrupted by Peter

'No, the team and any hero cannot fight with me I have to do this alone. This is a one way trip for anyone that tries to stop it. 3 people have already died for me but no more, Furry promise me you won't send anyone in and make sure no hero sees the news until after it is done.' Peter pleaded

'Is there anything you want me to tell the team Peter' Nick asked in a tone that was full of sympathy.

'Yeah there is, tell Danny that if it wasn't for his chill I would be lost, almost as lost as I was when Uncle Ben died. Luke was like a big brother to me and without him this team would have crumbled. Nova is my twin we have the same personalities and traits so I want him to tell my aunt how I died because he would say it like I would. As for Ava tell her that I love her and if there is anyone I would miss is her, tell her I said she is beautiful, smart, athletic, kind, nice and that I will always love her. It was an honour to join this team and work for you, but I have a world to save.' Peter responded with all his heart.

'Good luck my friend' is all Nick Fury could muster before he saw Parker leave.

-5 minutes later spider-man showed up to where his last battle will take place.

'Huh, I never knew all of you wanted to team up against me, I guess I was doing something right to piss you all of.' spider-man yelled at what seemed like 30 super trained villains or more that were about to respond, but the spider _thwipped_ two of them to the wall and started to climb up the wall with web gun in hand.

After 5 mores shots hit their target the reaming villains started to show him just how determined they are to get rid of him. 3 more pinned down as he shot webs engulfing them. 20 villains left but his spider cannon was out of ammo. He took out 5 of the villains by grabbing rhino and spinning him into them and then used his web to throw them up and render them unconscious on their impact to the ground. One charged at the spider but the villain's team mate knocked him out and Peter than spun him into a cocoon.

Now only the Wrecking Crew, Frightful 4, venom, Green Goblin, batroc(don't know how to spell his name) and the living laser were the only ones left by vision, no one knew that sandman was waiting for the right moment and glactus homing in on earth. In an instant the frightful four were pinned to the buildings with webbing and the wrecking crew shortly followed.

Peter thought finally only four more left.

Living laser and batroc were webbed easily and that only left venom and the goblin.

'Bet you didn't know that sandman and glactus are here and you will die soon' said the goblin and venom at the same time.

And at that moment sand man decided to show up so Peter pressed his spider symbol and went into his iron spider suit he then put heaps of pressure and heated him up so much he turned into rock and froze with venom and the goblin inside. Peter then remembered about glactus and put a line to nick saying to put him on every screen around New York and to link him with the other hero's.

'Hey guys sorry I haven't answered any of your calls but I have been busy taking down 31 bad guys with minimum damage which I think I did good in. I only regret not being able to get the title of ultimate spider-man but then again I didn't know today would be my last day on earth. I truly am sorry, I wanted Nova to tell you but maybe some people will stop calling me a menace as soon as they hear what I have to say. My real name is Peter Parker; I am a student at Midtown High and am a science geek that gets shoved in a locker by one of my greatest fans. Principle Coulson in my locker is the radioactive spider that started this all chose a worth student and make sure they accept before they let the spider bit them and turn them into spider-man, the world needs a spider-man and my time is up. We as heroes don't want rewards but you don't know what it means when you have a bad day and save a life and hear them say thank you. Those to words change everything for us, ladies and gentleman it was a pleasure serving you all. These are my last words as spider-man and I want you to see what the world looks like from out of space and sacrifice myself to stop glactus.' Peter said in a sad tone that wanted to make them all cry.

-Meanwhile at the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier everyone saw the last moments and watched as Peter's body fell back down to the earth he was caught by Ironman and taken to hospital. They gave him a pill that put him in a coma for a week but they forgot to tell the world so everyone thought Peter Parker died.

AVA POV

'Fury, why didn't you tell us, we could have saved him but the man I loved now died because you didn't tell us.' I said harshly

'I didn't tell you because he made me promise, he told me his will before I could tell you. Do you want to know what he said?' asked Nick 'he said the team or any hero cannot fight with me I have to do this alone. This is a one way trip for anyone that tries to stop it. 3 people have already died for me but no more, Furry promise me you won't send anyone in and make sure no hero sees the news until after it is done. Before he went to die he wanted me to tell you something special to each of you. He told me to tell Danny that if it wasn't for his chill he would be lost, almost as lost as he was when his uncle Ben died. Luke was like a big brother to him and Peter thought without him this team would have crumbled. Nova was like a twin to him, he said that nova and him have the same personalities and traits so he wanted Nova to tell his aunt how he died because Nova would say it like he would. As for you he said that he loves you and if there was anyone he would miss it would be you, he told me to tell you he said that you are beautiful, smart, athletic, kind, nice and that he will always love you Ava.

I gulped as I heard Nick say that. Why did you have to die Pete? Now none of us will get over your death and thanks for that. If you were here I would hold you and never let you go and say that I love you. I don't believe you are dead your alive and I know it but I saw your body. I will always love you to Pete.

-**this is my first fanfic ever so please give me honest reviews so I can improve my technique or if u liked or hate my idea.**

**Marvel Fanboy out**


	2. the 2 new heros

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I am happy that some of you liked it and I gave your time and effort to help me out. In this chapter the identity of the new spider-man is revealed and I hope it will surprise you in addition there seems to be a new vigilante in town.**

Chapter 2 (The 2 New Hero's)

AVA POV

It has been a week since Peter died and the team and have been discussing if they should continue the hero business.

'We don't have a leader anymore and we got used to having a joking web-head around.' Cried Sam

'We must never give up on hour dream.' Danny said in a calm voice

'How can you say that Danny? He was our leader, our spider-man, The Ultimate Spiderman. I am sorry but I have to agree with Sam, were to use to webs being there to protect us but now no one is there to help. Luke yelled

Rage was filling within me but then I realised what Peter would want, he would want us to fight and protect civilians. Heck he even died showing us that. 'Enough! We will continue being heroes because that is what our leader would want, understand,' I screamed releasing my rage out onto the four quarrelling boys.

'Fine' Sam said

'I will continue' Danny replied

'Count me in too' Luke sighed

Soon after the debate ended Coulson appeared out of no were with a boy wearing spider-man's old suit.

'Team I want you to meet the new spider-man, I think he will act just like Peter did' with that being said Coulson left.

'Before we do anything else, show us how is wearing Peter Parkers uniform.' I said glaring daggers into him.

He slowly pulled away the mask and at the moment I wanted to kill Coulson. How did he not know who this person was and what he did to Parker?

'Flash, you're not worthy to were his uniform, you bullied Peter till his dying day and now you mock him wearing that uniform that means so much to him. His uncle convinced him to use his powers wisely the night Ben died and flash you had the nerve to tease him about it.' I said. He looked like I mentally destroyed him. I than ran out of the helicarrier and that's when I saw him. A man in a black and blue suit with spider abilities taking down the frightful four that had somehow escaped jail.

PETER POV

Peter was working on dying his suit a different colour to keep his death look realistic, he settled with black and blue as his new colours and decided to give himself a new superhero name. After a variety of 500 names suggested by the rotating staff he decided to go with _The Creeper_.

Time to turn on the TV and watch what I have missed in the past week Peter thought to himself.

What is wrong with this prison I mean why can't they keep the frightful four inside, I guess it is time for The Creepers first performance. Maybe I will see the team and the new spider-guy in action or maybe just watch Ava fight. Peter said to himself as he put on his new suit and web-shot to the scene of the battle.

'Why don't you stick around and tell us who you are' the tapster asked me **(it would be what he would say if this was in the TV series)**

In less than 10 seconds I had stuck them all with a web that stuck them to a building and as I turned around I saw her, standing in all her glory was Ava surprised to see another web-shooter. Dam I have to get out of here before she corners me like the spider I am.

She tripped and said 'where do you think you are going'

I replied with a 'far away from this spot'

'I don't think so, I want to see how Nick Furry will react to see that there is another spider in town' is what she said before knocking me out and taking me to an integration room in the helicarrier.

Turns out I will be seeing my friends a lot sooner than I thought I would.


	3. The interrogation

**In case you were wondering I do not own any of the characters although The Creeper may seem mine but in truth the suit is like NIghtwings but in a spider-man like version. The name The Creeper came from a show my little Bro watches and I thought it would fit perfectly. **

Chapter 3 (The interrogation)

AVA POV

'Director Fury, can you prep an interrogation room. I found someone that needs to be questioned' I said to Fury.

He replied with a 'sure thing'

This guy is pretty light but with those muscles I would have thought he was heavier. No matter as soon as I get him to the interrogation room both Fury and I will know the truth.

-5 minutes later

Finally I got to the room, after putting him down on the chair and watch Fury interrogate him behind the one-way glass.

Normal POV

'When will this guy get up?' Nick asked Ava. As if on cue the man sitting across from me shot up.

'Who are you and how did you get spider powers?' Fury asked in a very raspy tone

All Peter said is 'want me to talk you're got to try hard than that Nick. I will only talk when you bring Ava inside so all 3 of us can talk.'

To say I was stunned was an understatement. 'Who is Ava?' Fury asked trying to sound confused.

'Don't play stupid with me, bring Ava aka White Tiger. Guessing by your shocked expression and the one I can imagine on Ava's face behind that one-way glass, Peter never told you about me. At least I know he kept his promise.' Peter said in a calm voice and sighed at the end.

I can't take it anymore I have to know how he knows about me and what his connection to Peter is. Ava thought to herself and then barged into the room.

'You can take the mask off you know. Let's play a game, every time you answer a question I take off a bit of my mask. How does that sound?' Peter said and got his answer when Ava took of her mask.

'Let us begin, how have Danny, Sam, Luke and the new spider-man coping' asked Peter with a hint of concern.

Ava answered with 'they are doing fine and how do you know our identities?'

'I was even closer to Peter than anybody even Harry, although you and him could have been even closer. So I ask you this did you love Peter?' Peter said as he pulled his mask up to the bottom of his lips showing just his chin.

Ava's response was simple 'yes, I loved him very much. Can you tell me your age and name?'

'My super-hero name is The Creeper and I am 16 years old like you.' Is all Peter said pulling his mask up to stop at the bottom of his nose. He then shot a web at Ava and pulled her towards him and when they met their lips touched the other ones lip and they started to kiss.

Ava's body betrayed her as it didn't allow her to pull out. It just felt so right to her and when he nibbled on her lip all she could do was allow his tongue to explore her mouth, but she soon got bored and started to fight for dominance. They then pulled out trying to catch their breath.

'Do you know who I am now?' Peter asked while trying to calm down.

'No I don't know who you are' is all Ava could say at this point.

Then Peter pulled of his mask and looked at the wide-eyed and mouth dropped faces of Nick and Ava.

'But how did you do it? We saw you die, you died in my hands' Ava said in confusion as she looked into his loving, warm brown eyes.

'The Doctors were so happy that they could cure me forgot to tell you they put a coma inducing pill in my drink and when they turned off the heart rate monitor remotely it looked like I died. When they told me what happened in the week when I was out and how the world thought I died. I said not to tell anyone so that no one would hurt my aunt May. I let you take me here because I need to discuss some things with him.' Peter said reassuring both Nick and Ava.

'What do you want to talk about Peter' Nick said in a loving father kind of tone.

'I need to know what to do with education and I also want to join the team and train the new guy and I need a place to stay that before I join the team. By the way who is the new spider-man?' Peter asked in a panicked voice.

'The new spider-man is the Flash Thompson and Flash and the team need you but we got to catch you and give you a choice between jail or helping the team. As for school I will get Coulson and Ava to home school you and as for a place to live-' is all Nick could get out before Ava interrupted him

'Peter can stay in my room, this way he will be in the shield helicarrier and none of the boys should see him as they aren't allowed in my room.' Ava said

'Am I going to have to change the queen sized bed into two single beds or put a couch in your room.' Nick responded to a now blushing Ava.

'No, I think we can work things out but thanks for offering Nick' Peter said in a rather hesitant voice.

'Fine than it is settled, oh and Parker welcome back to shield.' Nick said just before leaving.

AVA POV

'Finally Parker, I can't believe it took two hours to get you settled into this room.' I said as I saw him make a bed out of web above the room.

'Good night Ava.' he told me as he kissed me Goodnight

'Good night bug boy.' I say as he makes his way to his new bed.


	4. Sleepless

**I think it is obvious to say I don't own anything except the idea. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review.**

Chapter 4 (Sleepless)

AVA POV

Peter and I leaned in and kissed at the end of that gruesome mission. How does he do that? He makes it go from a small simple kiss into something with a lot of passion. It annoys me how hot and bothered he can make me from a kiss. Suddenly out of nowhere a gun had been shot and when I looked back at him I saw a pool of blood and Peter's dead body around my arms.

I scream as I wake up from the nightmare glaring at my clock saying it is 2:00 am, must have been pretty loud because in less than 5 seconds Peter was by my side.

PETER POV

I was in a room with all my former teammates after I asked Flash to go shopping, trying to explain who I was and why I didn't tell them.

'Parker how can you not trust us' a frustrated Sam yelled

'Yeah and after everything we went through together' an equally pissed Luke with a lot of depression clearly evident.

'You should have told us, you must be selfish because you didn't tell us' Danny said out of his usually happy self which was replaced by a mad and serious version no one has seen before.

'I have my reasons for not telling you and why are you acting unlike your usual self.' I said

We have all experienced some sort of our family dying and we were all a happy one. So sue us for changing when we lost our friend, teammate, brother and leader.' The three others in the room

I heard a loud scream and immediately woke up to see Ava crying so I went down and tried to comfort her.

NORMAL POV

'Did you have a bad dream Ava' is what parker asked when he saw her crying. She nodded her head with a yes.

And he just looked at her and said 'you to, mine was about when I told the guys. It felt like they died and had another person was in their bodies. What was yours about?'

'Mine started with me and you were making out and then a bastard shot you and you died in my hands.' she said still a bit shaky from the dream.

Peter than hugged hear and said in a soft tone 'I am here and I am yours, I will never let you go unless you wanted me to because you mean everything to me. I can't stand seeing you cry it just wants to make me cry. I love you Ava.'

'I love you too bug boy.' was how she responded.

'Good night Ava' he said

She just pulled him back into the bed and gave him a slow and gentle kiss. After the kiss he knew he was going to stay so he pulled her closer to him and they cuddle each other and finally sleep overcame Ava and she fell asleep. Peter listened to her heart beat as if it was a lullaby and eventually embraced sleep and that's how they slept until the morning approached.

**Please review. I know this chapter was short but I really wanted to put this in. hopefully this story will be done by the next chapter.**


	5. The new team

Chapter 5 (The New Team)

It has been a week since the 'interrogation' and the frightful four started to cause trouble. Peter had already taken care of the claw and wizard. By the time the trapster was taken care of the old team appeared and took down thundra with ease. Peter had a small smile under his mask until he heard Ava say 'He was the one that got away. We need to capture him.'

In an instant he felt Sam's blast hit him and made him go towards Luke. Luke through him to Danny who punched him to the ground. Flash than showed up to try and web his body but missed him entirely.

Peter just laughed at the attempt 'look kid, you put your pinkie, index and thumb out facing towards the ground and then you wrap them.' He tried to say in a serious tone but was failing.

Peter just demonstrated what he meant on himself because he pitted Flash's failed attempt.

-Nick was asking peter some though questions in the interrogation room (anyone else think that ever since Pete became The Creeper. Him and nick can't talk unless in an interrogation room?)Trying to keep up the ruse. He then asked a question no one on the team behind the one-way glass wall was expecting (all except Ava). Nick asked 'Can you join the team and be the new spider-man's mentor or you know you could go to jail.'

'When you put it that way, I guess teaching the new spider can be entertaining. Oh what the hell I will do it.' Peter said promptly.

-It has been 4 weeks since The Creeper joined the team. After making their way back from a gruesome training session Danny, Luke and Sam walked in to the living room and saw a big surprise. In the middle of the room where was an unmasked Ava making out with The Creeper who had half a mask on.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sam cried

'Ava we thought you liked Peter bit here you are kissing this guy we only met 4 weeks ago.' Luke said in a shaky tone.

'You are offending a dead brother by kissing his one and only true love' Danny said with lots of venom.

Ava paid no attention to their comments and pulled away from Peter to take of his mask and kissed him again. They then turned after a few minutes so that they could all see who it was kissing Ava.

'How can this be? We all saw you die.' Luke was the first to reply

'It is quite simple really, The Doctors were so happy that they could cure me forgot to tell you they put a coma inducing pill in my drink and when they turned off the heart rate monitor remotely it looked like I died. When they told me what happened in the week when I was out and how the world thought I died. I said not to tell anyone so that no one would hurt my aunt May.' Peter said calmly. (I know I repasted this from my third chapter but it just felt right to put it in again.)

'Makes sense to me what do you guys think?' Luke responded calmly.

'I agree' Sam said in a split instant.

'It seems we know what the spider-man looks like he becomes ultimate his new name becomes the Creeper.' Danny spoke softly but made sure everyone could here.

**The end**

**Finally I would love to do more Ava and Peter but I want to know what you want to see. It took me 3 weeks to have the guts to start writing this so I want to know what you think would make a great story. The most popular idea will be my next story.**


End file.
